


My sweet kitten

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Bokuto shocks his buddy with a message, to which Kuroo must of course reply.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 16





	My sweet kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mein süßes Kätzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399001) by [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen). 



> more-or-less sequel to ["an owl to happiness?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483057) (BokuAkaa) but you don't have to read it xD

A little skeptical, Morisuke raised an eyebrow as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s lap and stretched out on the sofa in their apartment.  
Tetsurou’s look was strange as he eyed the message he had received on his cell phone, and for the first time Morisuke didn’t know how to interpret the other.  
"Tetsu?", Morisuke started, not moving from his comfortable position though, but looking at him from lying down.  
"Here!" replied Tetsurou, holding the cell phone out to him, "read this!"  
Morisuke stared at the message from Bokuto and just raised an eyebrow again. "His cute owl is finally his?"  
"Akaashi! How does Bo think of that, please?!" grumbled Tetsurou, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head, "...and why can’t I think of that?"  
Morisuke continued to look at him skeptically from his prone position, "Tetsu?"  
"After all, I’ve had my cute little cat to myself for much longer!" he said, grinning broadly now, leaning over and kissing Morisuke briefly.  
The latter rolled his eyes in response. "You’re both idiots..."  
Tetsurou glared at him before leaning back and stroking his boyfriend’s hair. "But you still love me, Morisuke."  
"Hmmm," the latter murmured and smiled a little to himself, now closing his eyes again, "I never said otherwise, Tetsurou."  
Grinning a little, the latter then looked back at his chat with Bokuto before typing a reply, " _Took you long enough. After all, I’ve had my cute kitty for a while longer than you have._ "  
Morisuke was still looking at him for a moment when he noticed how Tetsurou had stopped stroking his hair. Which was why he also noticed how the latter’s grin was once again as wide as ever on his face. "... You wrote him something stupid."  
"Nope. Just said he was taking too long," Tetsurou replied, putting his phone aside and then turning his full attention back to his boyfriend.  
Morisuke looked at him skeptically for a moment longer, though, while he didn’t dwell on it. He had long since come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend and Bokuto often behaved far too strangely. He didn’t feel like bothering about it any further when it was just so comfortable.


End file.
